


羊皮纸幽灵杀人事件

by PrayerX



Category: Original Works
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayerX/pseuds/PrayerX
Summary: 莱特家和克雷芒家的独子被残忍的杀害了。现场没有任何凶手留下的痕迹，房间处于密闭状态，两位死者旁边均有一卷写着拉丁语的古老羊皮纸。渐渐的，镇上开始流传谣言。传说莱特家与克雷芒家某代祖上曾经是不分上下的对手，相互对比抢夺他们之间的一切。他们的灵魂到了地狱后仍在竞争，而现在那两个人的幽灵因为看不惯对方的后代太过优秀而选择痛下杀手……一桩桩从不为人知的往事渐渐浮出水面，究竟是谁杀死了这两个无辜的少年？
Kudos: 1





	1. S.D.A

那是2020年3月22号的早晨，在加拿大安大略省的某个小镇里，即使现在已经是六点半，因为夏令时的关系，大多数居民们还在沉睡，但这并不妨碍太阳照常升起照亮这个曾被长达十小时的黑暗覆盖的小镇。位于小镇最南边的一栋看上去颇有年代感但屋内装饰豪华的宅子里，刚刚起床的露西.莱特正走向她弟弟的房间。

  
木地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，她讨厌这样的噪音。无论是在这个宅子的哪一处都没有走上去能不发出声音的地面。尽管她试着轻轻打开门，但老旧的门把手还是发出了巨大的吱呀声。屋内异常昏暗，但借着飘起的窗帘底下透出的光，她看到了床上弟弟身体的轮廓。她轻轻呼唤一声；没有回应。看来她弟弟似乎还未醒。

  
“瑞尔，该起床啦。”她轻快的哼着歌穿过房间来到窗前，途中她感觉到脚上似乎踩到了什么黏糊糊的东西（那应该是瑞尔爱不释手的新款史莱姆），还踢到了一个皮球，球上似乎还粘着干涸的饮料，碰触到少女裸露在外的肌肤让她感到不适。不是提醒过他好多次睡前要把饮料和玩具收好吗，看来等一会又得训斥他了。她这样想着拉开窗帘，转过身，“瑞尔—

  
接下来展现在莱特小姐眼前的，可谓是她十九年人生中见过最可怕的场景。她弟弟的头掉在地上，眼里似乎还有临死前的不甘与震惊。她刚刚无意中踢开的皮球，可不就是她弟弟的头颅吗！地上那团黏糊糊的东西，似乎是从人体腹腔内强行拽出的一串肠子，透过肠皮仿佛能看到里面的食物残渣；昨天晚上他姐姐所做的西兰花，芹菜炒肉和晚饭后作为甜点的焦糖布丁混合在一起（当然，这只是被吓坏的莱特小姐的想象）。除此之外，地板上干净的仿佛什么都没发生过一般，没有一丝血迹。床上洁白的床单已然被从她弟弟身体里流出的血所染红。血液已经干涸，房间里的惨状宛如瑞尔床前挂着的那幅画—艾利森.奎恩所作的《Fragment》，内容是一个幽灵正在俯视着一位被残忍分尸的少年。（顺带一提，那副画被冠以“人类不可能做到的表达方式” “超越时代所求的作画技巧” 诸如此类的评语。）

  
露西.莱特被吓得跌在地上，大张着嘴说不出话来。她瞧见瑞尔的手旁似乎放着什么东西，她用尽全力起身，拖着因为惊吓而发软的双腿走近她惨死的弟弟身边；发现了一张卷起的羊皮纸。她用那抖的不成样的手小心翼翼的打开那张泛黄的羊皮纸。

  
同一时刻，在小镇最北边的房子里传出女人凄厉的喊叫声与哭声。在安妮.克雷芒面前是她辛辛苦苦养育了十七年的儿子身首异处的尸体，惨状不输莱特家的独子。内特.克雷芒的头卧在枕头上像是正在沉睡，但他的身子却躺在地上，除了他那长达十七厘米，他生前引以为傲的，被摆在头颅下方三十厘米处朝着门口的方向的生殖器官。在他的手旁，同样也有一卷羊皮纸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连续看了十几本推理小说之后我又开始作死了。  
> \- 1  
> S- Separation  
> D- Dawn （发生在黎明）  
> A- Abnormal  
> 彩蛋大概认识我的人能看出来。


	2. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，在想如果17cm是疲软状况下的长度的话，完全激动时得有多长。

镇上最富有的两户人家的儿子被双双杀死的事很快就在镇上传开了。不过响午，莱特家的宅子门前就聚集了整个镇上半数以上看热闹的人以及警察，另外的几乎都在北边的房子门前。稍早时克雷芒太太的尖叫声先是吵醒了她的丈夫以及整个宅子，最终则像是闹钟一样叫醒了整个镇子。另一边莱特家因为仅有露西.莱特与瑞尔.莱特两姐弟居住，而小姐则受到过度惊吓过了半小时才打来报警电话，于是当警车停在宅子门口时，附近的邻居纷纷出来想知道发生了何事。

据说那天因为早上警察局的警察们一股脑全部出动，分成两半，一半去往莱特家一半去了克雷芒家，所以警局里一个人都没有，连门口的保安都跑到两栋豪宅的其中一栋前面去看热闹了。镇上的偷窃惯犯理查德.乔斯特本想自首，但发现警局里空无一人，于是正大光明的从门口走进去然后又带着一堆值钱物品（据说是警长在清除流浪者行动中从流浪汉身上拿的）远走高飞。 挤挤嚷嚷的人群聚成一团议论着发生在两栋房子里的凶杀案。在群众外围稍稍安静些的草地上，几个少女聚在树下躲避太阳毒辣的火舌，同时叽叽喳喳地讨论着什么。

\- 听说死的是瑞尔？

\- 对啊，你现在才知道吗。听说他死的很惨，头都被砍下来了，内脏都露在外面。

\- 按我说，如果被杀的是他姐姐还合理。

\- 住最北边的克雷芒家好像也出事了，不过他们刚刚把围观的人都赶走了，听说内特也被杀了，但那家伙不能算是死有余辜吧。

\- 不过按理说莱特家应该守卫很严啊，上次我去找露西玩，门口的安保盘问了我五分钟才让我进去。

\- 那么富有的家族房子门口有保安很正常吧。倒是我听艾诗说瑞尔的房间只能从门进，连窗户都是用铁栏杆封住的，和监狱一样。所以凶手是从哪里进去的？

\- 诶，就像那个你们要读的那本书，叫红色房间还是什么的一样是密室杀人？

\- 应该是吧。除非是他姐姐干的，不过她也没理由这样。 - 话说我们去克雷芒家那边打探打探吧，那边人少，而且太阳都快要照到我身上了。

\- 说的也是，我们走吧！

少女们往克雷芒家的方向走去，途中与几个从她们要去的那个方向来的少年擦身而过；几句对话蹿到了少女们的耳朵里。

\- 内特的身子在沙发上，头在床上，他的……那活儿也在床上。

\- 警察说凶手可能是从窗户进去的，但是那群傻叉们没看到窗户下面除了那只该死的狗根本没有人的脚印嘛。

\- 凶手可能走草坪上了啊，你当凶手是傻子吗，专门找能留下脚印的地踩？

\- 草坪也会留下痕迹的。

\- 难不成是狗杀了他？

\- 你脑子进水了吧，狗能砍头吗？不过他家的狗发起疯来可不是一般的难对付，上次那狗……我的腿……

此刻在莱特家中，几位警察在房间内取证，露西.莱特站在门口看着他们。她的衣袖里藏着她弟弟尸体旁边发现的羊皮纸；她还没有时间细细研究它，那上面写着她看不懂的以花体书写的文字。她不知道把这藏起来是否是个好主意，但直觉告诉她若是将纸交给警察，他们也不会觉得这对调查有帮助，毕竟这个小镇上的警察几乎没有几个办事可靠的。

瑞尔.莱特的尸体已经被白布盖住，那团肠子也被塞回原位。她不忍心再去看她可怜的弟弟最后一眼。楼下大厅里她的“母亲”，不，应该说是瑞尔的生母，正趴在她父亲的胸膛上痛哭。她父亲一边安慰怀中哭的妆都掉了的女人，一边偷偷掏出手机调低亮度给他的情人发短信让他今晚不要来找自己。楼上这边警察们似乎结束了初步的调查，小声低语着走出房间来到露西.莱特面前。莱特小姐还没来得及开口询问，为首的警察便说，“莱特小姐，你作为目前最可疑的疑犯，请你和我们去一下警局。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 清除流浪者行动：2019年镇子为了整改而建立收容所，强迫街上所有的流浪汉住进去，包括那些经过警长审核后认为穷到快变成流浪汉的人。这些人乞讨来的钱和自身的财产以建造收容所为由全部被警长收走。


End file.
